


create / detonate: a fanmix

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: create / detonate [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s just noise, her rant, a way to cover up the silence and the truths she dropped into it. He knows her well enough by now to understand. She likes noise and motion like any good con man, lies with her words and her body, distracts.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>A fanmix, for the woman with a bomb in her chest and the man born in winter. Inspired by <span class="u">create / detonate</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	create / detonate: a fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [create / detonate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375343) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



fanmix covers were made by the incredible pprfaith

[ **download this fanmix as a .zip file here** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/create%20:%20detonate/%5bfanmix%5d%20create%20-%20detonate%20.zip)

 

 

 **1.**  

Fish | Wye Oak - 00:04:40

_They who made you, they made me too / Quiet like you, violent like you_

 

**2.**

Civilian | Wye Oak - 00:03:40

_I know my thoughts / Can't live with them // I know my faults / But I can't hide them_

 

**3.**

Guts Over Fear | Eminem feat. Sia - 00:05:01

_An angry man's power will shut you up / Trip wires fill this house with tip toed love / Run out of excuses for everyone_

 

**4.**

Centuries | Fall Out Boy - 00:03:48

_And just one mistake / Is all it will take / We'll go down in history / Remember me for centuries // I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 

**5.**

Fire Fire | Flyleaf - 00:03:02

_What you confused with glory's fire / was fire from the tongues of liars / Fire, fire, fire! / fire from the tongues of liars_

 

**6.**

Raise the Dead | Rachel Rabin - 00:04:45

_I'm leaning on the edge / Illuminate the way to my heart / It's twisting on a thread_

 

**7.**

Hold Me Down | Halsey - 00:03:23

_Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine // They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time_

 

**8.**

The Chain | Delta Rae - 00:03:45

_Running in the shadows damn your love, damn your lies / Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light_

 

**9.**

The Wondersmith and His Sons | Astronautilis - 00:03:35

_You trust me don't you baby? / Yeah you'd hand your life to me / Let's set this barn on fire / And watch the flames eat up the roof beams_

 

**10.**

Promise |  Eve6 - 00:02:53

_I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye / I promise not to lie and not to let you down_

 

**11.**

Trouble | Natalia Kills - 00:04:19

 _Save your innocence for the next life / Never let them make you think twice_  

 

**12.**

Come With Me Now | Kongos - 00:03:33

_Afraid to lose control / And caught up in this world / I've wasted time, I've wasted breath / I think I've thought myself to death_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] a softer killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583955) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [create / detonate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375343) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
